


The Valentine’s Day Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has plans. Now if only he can execute said plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine’s Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Llaeyro. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Valentine’s Day Gift 

~

Nervous, Harry checked himself in the mirror once more. What he was about to do was ridiculous and daring, but he’d tried being subtle and Severus didn’t seem to be getting it, so this was his last attempt. On Valentine’s Day, no less. 

In his head Harry could hear Ron when he’d told him how he felt about Severus. ‘I don’t get it, mate, but if he’s who you want, then go after him. Are you or are you not a Gryffindor?’

“I _am_ a Gryffindor,” Harry said to his reflection. “And I’m going after my man!” 

“Good for you, dear,” replied the mirror. “Now if you would, please turn out the lights on your way out.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry did one last check on himself. The big red bow he’d tied to the base of his cock looked festive, especially given it was all he was wearing. Fluffing it out, he pulled on his cloak. Then, before he lost his nerve, he walked into the living room, grabbed some Floo powder, and tossed it into the fireplace. “Severus Snape’s residence!” 

Stumbling out of the Floo, Harry quickly dusted himself off, glad that no one had seen him arrive. The living room was dark. “Severus?” he called. 

When there was no answer, he frowned. He’d checked that Severus would be home that evening. His heart sank. Could the man be out on a date?

But no, that couldn’t be it. They were close friends now, spending several days a week at each other’s businesses. Severus would have told him if he was seeing someone. 

Cloak clasped tightly around him, Harry went searching. As he approached the kitchen, Severus emerged, looking surprised to see him. “Harry? Is something wrong?” 

“No.” Harry smiled. “Sorry to barge in, but I wanted to give you a Valentine’s Day gift.”

“Ah.” Severus looked intrigued. “How gracious of you. Well come into the kitchen, I was just making some tea.”

Harry followed, licking his lips. He’d just undone the clasp on his cloak when…

“Mr Potter. How nice to see you again,” said Narcissa Malfoy, who was seated at the table, looking regal and elegant. 

“Harry’s joining us for tea,” said Severus. “Take off your cloak and relax, Harry. And then you can give me your gift.” 

“No!” Harry held the cloak closed with his hands, biting his lip when both Severus and Narcissa stared at him. “I’m, erm, cold. I’ll keep my cloak on.” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Funny, I find it rather warm in here.” She regarded him critically. “And you look a bit flushed. Perhaps if you—”

“You know, this was a bad idea,” said Harry backing away. “I should leave you two to your tea and go—”

“Nonsense.” Narcissa smiled. “Please sit, Mr Potter.”

Seeing no way out of it, Harry sat, making sure to keep the front of his cloak closed. Accepting a cup of tea, he sipped, trying to think of a way out of his predicament and giving monosyllabic answers when Narcissa tried to engage him in conversation. 

It appeared Narcissa sensed his agitation, because within a few minutes she rose and, picking up her own cloak, said, “Well I really do have to get back to the Manor. Lucius gets…restless when I’m gone too long. Good evening, Severus. Mr Potter. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Severus saw her out and when he returned, he said, “You were not very cordial to her.” 

Harry sighed. “Sorry.” He stood. “Look, I should go. This was clearly a mistake, and I didn’t mean to ruin your visit with her.” 

He tried to move towards the door, but Severus blocked him. “Tell me what’s going on, Harry,” he said. “You’ve been acting oddly since you arrived. Is something wrong? Are you ill? And what is this gift you wished to give me?” His face was set, he was clearly not about to move or allow Harry to leave without an explanation. 

Face flaming with humiliation, Harry closed his eyes and let his cloak fall open. 

There was silence, and for a moment Harry wished the floor would just swallow him up, and then he was enveloped in warm arms. He opened his eyes just in time to see Severus leaning in to kiss him. 

The kiss was electric, everything that Harry had imagined their first kiss would be, and as their tongues tangled in an erotic and languorous dance, Harry felt the cloak fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, and he didn’t care. 

Severus moved his hands over Harry’s suddenly bared body, caressing him, enflaming him. The kitchen _was_ warm, and as they continued to devour each other, Harry felt as if he was going up in flames. “Bed,” he whispered against Severus’ mouth. 

Severus drew back, his eyes blazing. “Yes,” he agreed. “I want to unwrap my gift properly.” 

Somehow they made it to the bedroom and Severus not only unwrapped Harry’s cock, but he unravelled Harry with his mouth and hands and body. Harry came undone in his arms and, after Severus pulled him apart, he held him as he came back together. 

Afterwards, his head on Severus’ chest, Harry sighed. “So I didn’t make a fool of myself?” 

“No more than I did,” Severus replied, his hand stroking Harry’s hair. “I’ve been considering ways to broach the topic of us moving beyond friendship, but I never considered tying a bow to my cock and showing up unexpectedly at your home.” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, St Patrick’s Day is coming up. I bet you’ll get lucky if you show up at mine with a green bow tied around _your_ cock.” 

“I suspect I’ll get lucky even if I don’t do that,” Severus murmured. 

Tilting his head up, Harry kissed him. “I bet you’re right.” 

~


End file.
